bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Some pile of shit nobody cares about
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 1st 452 A.D. (Spirit Age of 968) | gender = Male | height = 155 cm (5'11'') | weight = 76.8 kg (169 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = Captain of the 6th Division | previous occupation = N/A | team = Sixth Division | partner = Sakura Inoue | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Tekiro Kuchiki (Brother), Sakura Inoue (Girlfriend) | education = Shin'o Academy | shikai = Totsuka no Tsurugi | bankai = Tengoku Totsuka no Tsurugi }} Shiro Kuchiki (史郎 朽木) is the Captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Shinigami Despite his age he has the appearance of a man in his mid 20's. His strength is deceptive for his non-muscular body. He has black hair and white skin. Curiously enough, his eyes change colors. He almost always wears his captain's haori. Personality Shinigami Shiro is a very kind person, but can be serious at times. He goes out of his way to help others in need, and sometimes, this can get him in trouble. This especially shows when he has orders to do something such as an execution - an order he doesn't always follow because he hates being the "bad guy". Due to his history with his brother Tekiro, he has somewhat of a rivalry and grudge with him. He loves his lieutenant Sakura and would do anything for her. History The Beginning - Year: 452-480 Shiro was born into the noble Kuchiki clan, and was raised in nobility. From a young age he was raised to be a Shinigami and was enrolled in the academy at the age of 18. Due to his noble lineage he excelled in his classes. However, due to his noble lineage and excellent abilities many Shinigami stayed clear of him. However, there was one who didn't, Sakura Inoue. He was curious as to why she didn't avoid him like all the others, but quickly disregarded that and didn't ask why. He was happy to have made his first friend from the academy. They quickly grew close and people started to whisper behind their backs, wondering why she was with him. Shiro often overheard this and stared at them. They quickly stopped. They spent a lot of time together day in and day out, and before long they both graduated the academy and enrolled in Squad 6. Shiro was determined to become stronger so he could protect Sakura from any harm that may come to her, and he quickly rose in the ranks. He practiced day in and day out, and before he knew it he became 5th seat. He strove harder and harder to become stronger, but doing so made Sakura feel alone - however, Shiro was oblivious to this fact. One day Sakura visited him when he was training, and he told her he was busy training and to talk to another time. Sakura quickly became emotional, shouting how she could never see him anymore, tears rolling down her eyes. Shiro felt like an idiot. After all his training to protect her, he was actually harming her himself. He explained this to her, deeply apologizing for ignoring her, telling her how much of an idiot he is. Sakura felt flattered and told him it was okay, and that she forgave him - however - he stated how he should not be forgiven so easily for hurting somebody so close to him. Sakura said "Fine, if you feel that way, then I will have you do something for me." - Shiro agreed and asked "What is it?". Sakura said, "Close your eyes." Shiro closed his eyes, seconds later feeling the warm brush of Sakura's lips on his, he opened his eyes wide in surprise and gasped. Ever since that day they have been dating and training together, growing stronger by the moment when they were with each other. Hours felt like days, days felt like months, months felt like years. They quickly rose up in the ranks, Shiro becoming Lieutenant and Sakura becoming 3rd seat. Misfortune - Year: 480-481 One day, not long after Shiro became lieutenant, his younger brother Tekiro was named to be the next head of the clan. Shiro was livid. He could not believe that somebody in the academy would be the next head of the Kuchiki clan, instead of him, the lieutenant of squad 6. He soon felt a rivalry towards Tekiro and did not like him. Shiro believed that he should be the next head of the Kuchiki clan - not Tekiro. Furious, Shiro trained even harder, determined to become the captain of squad 6 and show how he should be the next head of the Kuchiki clan, not Tekiro. He trained seemingly non-stop for what seemed like an eternity. Only one year later, he achieved Bankai and challenged his captain to a battle, determined to become the captain of Squad 6 and the next head of the Kuchiki family. He fought with his captain in front of the entirety of squad 6, the weaker ones barely even being able to move and breathe due to Shiro and his captains spiritual pressure. It was a ferocious battle, but Shiro had defeated his captain, and was named the new captain of squad 6. Sakura ran towards Shiro with her face lit up, very happy that he had won. Shiro was a bit beaten up, but he said he was fine and didn't require medical treatment. While the captain had to have emergency medical treatment, Shiro was celebrating his victory with Sakura at a sake shop in a private room. He was happy and confident that his father would change his mind about Tekiro, naming Shiro the next head of the clan. While he was celebrating however, news came that his old captain had died due to his serious injuries. Shiro and Sakura were shocked at the news, grieving over their late captains death. Shiro had not meant to kill him. Feeling sorrow at what he had done, he immediately stopped celebrating and walked out of the sake shop, returning home to tell his father what had happened. When he arrived, he spoke to his father and explained to him what had happened and how he had become the captain of squad 6. His father was happy and impressed with Shiro, telling him that it is an honor for a Shinigami to die in battle, and not to worry about his old captain who he had killed. Shiro then proceeded to tell his father how he is of higher value than his brother Tekiro, and how he should be the next head of the Kuchiki clan. His father however, stood his ground saying that Tekiro had a lot of potential in him. Already disheartened, Shiro did not even attempt to argue with his father. Instead, just accepting it and left the room. On his way out he saw Tekiro, and walked by him. He scowled at Tekiro angrily. He wondered, how could all of this happen after he tried so hard, only for it all to go to hell? He fell asleep thinking of what he still had, what was more important than anything - his love, and now lieutenant - Sakura. Plot Deceit - Year: 670 One day, not long ago, Tekiro and Shiro were in the Kuchiki mansion. Tekiro asked Shiro if he could talk with him, and Shiro asked him what he wanted to talk about. Tekiro said that once he took over as head of the clan he would make their adopted brother Riku Head of the Kuchiki Clan, since he himself did not want the title. Shiro was angry, asking him why he did not simply give him the title instead, and why he was giving it to their adopted a brother instead of him. Tekiro simply said that he could because he would be the next head of the clan, not Shiro. A few days after that Shiro was out with his lieutenant Sakura slaying hollows. He ran into his brother Tekiro when he came upon a mass of hollows. Tekiro had news for him - their father had died and Tekiro would be assuming the role of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Shiro was more pissed than grieving his late fathers death, going into somewhat of a rage and killing all of the hollows nearby. When he returned he had learned that Tekiro had beat up his lieutenant, and love, Sakura. He was livid. He told his brother he had a few seconds to explain why he had done as such, or be prepared to be beaten in a fight. Tekiro, having a headstrong personality, instead simply egged Shiro on, which ended up in a fight. They both took their limiters off, and Shiro used his Shikai ability to seal Tekiro's Zanpaktou. After a long and gruesome battle between the two, Tekiro had still won. However, he did not boast over the victory. Instead, he healed Shiro's lieutenant Sakura, and Shiro himself. He then went on to explain how he did not want to be Head of the Kuchiki clan, and told his brother at the coronation he would instead give the title to his brother, Shiro. Shiro did not know what to say, he asked Tekiro if it was a joke. Tekiro said it was not a joke, and they both went back to the Soul Society for the coronation ceremony. The crowds gathered for the ceremony and Shiro performed it, asking his brother Tekiro if he would take over as the next head of the clan. Right when Shiro asked that, Tekiro whispered to his brother who was right next to him performing the ceremony, that he was sorry. Instead of declining and naming Shiro the next head of the clan which he told Shiro he would do, he accepted the title of Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Feeling betrayed, Shiro performed the last of the ceremony and left, extremely livid. His lieutenant Sakura followed him asking if he was okay, but Shiro did not even reply he was so pissed. Eventually, his brother caught up to him and got in his path. Shiro asked him what he wanted, and told him to get out of his way unless he wanted to be beaten. Once again, Tekiro egged him on. The two fought eachother, but once again, Shiro lost. Not overly wounded he simply became even angrier, flash stepping away from everybody. Captain Shisuke Aizen came to where he last was, speaking with Tekiro as to what exactly happened. Sakura asked Shisuke to go find Shiro and calm him down. Tekiro told Shisuke not to do that, as his brother was his problem to deal with. Shisuke told Tekiro that he could speak to whomever he wanted to, and in response to that Tekiro drew his blade, ready for a fight. However, Shisuke did not want a fight, and he simply said he would go find Shiro. Tekiro attempted to stop him, but in the middle of speaking, Shisuke simply vanished out of thin air. Tekiro was looked at him the entire time, but did not know what had happened at all. After that, he ordered the Seiretei to be locked down and to look for his brother, also stating that he would ask the Gotei 46 to banish Shiro from the Soul Society. Shisuke soon found Shiro, and talked to him. He asked him what had happened, and Shiro explained. Shisuke asked him what he felt towards his brother, to which Shiro replied that he felt rage. He felt that he should be the older brother, protecting his younger brother, not Tekiro playing the role of older brother. Shisuke told him that he could make him stronger, but only if he promised not to tell anybody what he was about to tell him, Shiro agreed. Shisuke told Shiro he could give him the powers of a hollow, that is - IF he survived. Shiro accepted and Shisuke told him to meet him at midnight in approximately 10 days. Ryoka - Year: 670 A few days later, Shiro met Captain Hijoshikina and his lieutenant Ezin in the world of the living. Hijoshikina helped Shiro defeat a hollow he was fighting at the time. Shiro asked Hijoshikina if he would bring him back to the Soul Society. Hijoshikina simply stated he did not care about what the Soul Society wanted and that he would not be doing that. After that, Shiro asked if he could speak to Hijoshikina in private, and so they did. Not long after that, Tekiro recieved his response about the banishment of his brother, Shiro. The Central 46 had declined his banishment, and the Seiretei was no longer on lockdown. Shiro had returned to the Soul Society but had still not met his brother. He went to the world of the living not long after to enjoy the weather. He soon found Kotone and Ayume on a hill, as well some somebody else he did not know. He went there and asked Kotone what she was doing there - the same reason he was there - to enjoy the weather. He then asked who this other person was, to which Kotone replied that they were a Ryoka named Minoru whom she had healed. Shiro asked her why she did this, as she was a Ryoka, and Kotone simply replied that she heals whoever needs it. The Ryoka immediately stated that she was not a Ryoka by choice. Shiro told her that it was of course, by choice. She made the choice to leave the Gotei 13, so how could it not have been her choice? She simply replied that he understood. Shiro unsheathed his zanpaktou and told her to tell him, or he would execute her for being a Ryoka. She simply said to do what he wanted with her. Shiro said that by her saying that she lied about herself not choosing to become a Ryoka. She gave in, and told Shiro to follow her. The two flash stepped some distance away. She told Shiro her story, and Shiro said that he would ask the Head Captain if she could rejoin the Gotei 13. She teared up, not expecting this, asking Shiro if he would really do such a thing for her, to which Shiro replied "Of course." He then apologized for being so rude earlier, and told her that he was stressed with everything going on. Shiro then flash stepped away to enjoy the weather some more. Powers and Abilities Advanced Shinigami Traits *'Kido Master' *'Shunpo Master' *'Hakuda Expert' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' Character Traits *'Genius Intellect' **'Master Perceptive Combatant' **'Master Tactician' *'Great Strength' *'Immense Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Great Vitality' *'Immense Speed & Reflexes' *'Advanced growth rate' Zanpakutō Totsuka no Tsurugi (十拳剣) *'Shikai: Totsuka no Tsurugi', 十拳剣 (literally meaning "Ten-hands Long Sword") ** Ten no Mippū, 天の密封 (literally meaning "Seal of Heaven") Seals away the enemy's weapon's spiritual abilities (Shinigami's Zanpakutou, Arrancars/Espadas Resurrección) rendering them unable to use them (Shinigami's are unable to use Shikai or Bankai, and Arrancars/Espadas cannot use any Resurrección). Can only store one Zanpakutou (or) Resurrección at a time. Requires to either know the name of the enemies Zanpakutou/Resurrección, or see it in a released state. Due to the nature of his Shikai, it is permanently in it's Shikai state. *'Bankai: Tengoku Totsuka no Tsurugi', 十拳剣天国 (literally meaning "Heavenly Ten-hands Long Sword") ** Jigoku no Mippū, 地獄の密封 (literally meaning "Seal of Hell") Seals away all of the enemies spiritual pressure permanently until a new Zanpakutou/Resurrección is sealed by Ten no Mippū. Can only be used if their Zanpakutou/Resurrección is currently sealed by Ten no Mippū. Sealing a different Zanpakutou/Resurrección breaks this effect. Regressing back to Shikai does not break this effect. Trivia * Shiro's Bloodtype is O-. * Shiro was born into the Kuchiki family as a soul. He was never a human. * Shiro has several theme songs connecting to his personality. Quotes (To be added) Battles & Events Misfortune - Year: 480-481 *''I.'' Against the captain of the Sixth Division. Winner: Shiro. The captain died not long after the battle with Shiro. Deceit - Year: 670 *''I.'' against his brother Tekiro Kuchiki. Winner: Tekiro Kuchiki. *''II.'' against his brother Tekiro Kuchiki. Winner: Tekiro Kuchiki.